Ryouou All-Girls' Sumo Tournament
by McKnight
Summary: In both senses: Exclusively female, and all females at Ryouou!


**Author's note: **For anyone interested, be sure to check my profile for links to sketches of some of the girls "sumo-fied." If you'd like me to commission for the rest, I am also running a points donation pool on DeviantArt.

**Warning: **Should be obvious, but do not read this story if you can't tolerate weight-gain.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lucky Star.

* * *

Tadao and Miki Hiiragi stepped into the headmaster's office, finding an elderly man in a suit behind the desk. Half-buried behind pictures, documents, a computer, and bobbleheads stood a nameplate: Kesao Machizuki.

The headmaster stood up and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well," said Tadao, returning the bow.

"How do you do?" added his wife, also bowing.

"Tadao-san," said Kesao. "I understand that you happen to be the owner of Takanomiya Shrine. Would I be correct in assuming that?"

"That's right," replied Tadao. "What about that?"

"For that reason, and also because of your daughters' attendance at this school, I would like to hire you as the referee of a sumo wrestling tournament that we have been asked to hold."

"I have been involved with sumo tournaments before, but they were the more traditional kind. Would you please fill us in on the details?"

"This is going to be an all-female tournament. On the 12th of this month, all female students, staff, and faculty will have their bodies inflated in preparation of this event-"

**"Are you kidding me?!" **shouted Miki. Tadao seemed to take it in stride, though. "Our daughter Kagami already hates it when she gains a few pounds from eating snacks!"

"The weight that she and her fellow students gain will be excised after the tournament ends, and will not affect anybody's health," said Kesao.

"How long is that gonna be for?!"

"One month."

"Why can't it all take place on the same day?!

"This tournament is going to consist of all of this school's classes facing off against one another. There are a total of eighteen classes in this school, and each class will be pitted against one other class each day. Before the tournament, one week will be spent training everyone."

"Tadao, why aren't you saying something?! Don't tell me you actually agree with this!"

"You do understand how rooted sumo is in our religion, right?" he asked.

"What's that got to do with two of our own daughters becoming fat against their will?!"

"Along with its practical purposes, there is also the belief that the midsection is where one's spirit lives," Tadao answered, missing the words 'against their will'. "A large stomach indicates a powerful spirit. This is why seppuku takes the form of slicing one's own belly open and disemboweling themselves."

"This can't possibly be legal! To literally play God with other people's bodies, forcing them to humiliate themselves and compromising their health?!"

"Actually," said Tadao, "the procedure in question won't harm anyone. I have carried it out myself before. We will be sure to explain things to our daughters and give them time to accept it."

"Very well, then. May I ask what the purpose of this event is?"

"The purpose of this tournament is to enable women to join a sport that has traditionally been open only to men," answered Kesao. "Events like these sponsored by the government," said Kesao. "The government funds our school in exchange for hosting these events, and all students in the winning class receive a scholarship. Said class's teacher and any other staff or faculty members assigned with them receive raises in payment."

"If you look at it this way," said Tadao, "this would be a great opportunity for our daughters to bring honor to us."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Well, count me in," said Tadao.

"Alright," said Kesao, before taking a bow. "Good to see you."

"Same to you," said Tadao and Miki, both returning the bow.

* * *

"Wait! You're telling me that me and all my friends are gonna get fat and be made to sumo-wrestle with one another?!" asked Kagami that night. Tsukasa, sitting next to her, was speechless, mouth wide open while her eyes were replaced with some kind of shadow. Both of them sported a white sweatdrop each by their faces.

"Even I objected to this at first, but please hear us out, would you?" replied Miki.

"Fine, let's hear it..."

"I know you do worry about your weight, but Machizuki-sama did say that you'll become thin again once the tournament is over," said Tadao. "In the meantime, I would like you to see things through, for our sake and that of your classmates. You too, Tsukasa, even though you're not that great at sports."

"O-okay..." said Tsukasa.

"How could you be so insensitive and put us through this?!" asked Kagami.

"They're right," said Inori. "This is an opportunity to gain respect for our family and your classes. I wouldn't want to be in your position myself, but if I was, I wouldn't consider it fair to my friends to sit out while they compete without me."

"Fine, we'll do it..." Kagami said, before facing her other sister. "Tsukasa, are you gonna be alright with this?"

"I'll do my best..." whimpered Tsukasa.

"Can I feel your bellies when you come home big and fat?!" asked Matsuri, causing the twins to sweatdrop again.

"Matsuri!" chided Miki.

"But you let me and Inori feel yours when you were pregnant with them."

* * *

"A sumo tournament, huh?" said Konata, while she and her friends made their way to class the following morning.

"Dad said that some kind of ritual or something will take place at this school to make everyone fat," said Kagami, making Konata and Miyuki gasp in shock. "I am so not looking forward to it."

"Does magic like that really exist...?" asked Miyuki.

"That totally goes against the laws of physics," said Konata.

"Conservation of mass, to be exact," added Miyuki.

"Dad says that spirits _are_ capable of stuff that defy people-rules," answered Kagami. "Interacting with them is the whole point of our religion, but I've never called upon them to do anything physically. I mean, we _are_ supposed to support ourselves even when things are tough." She then faced Konata in particular. "Unlike _you_, who always has to copy homework."

"So, kinda like Haruhi, huh? Not that I'd wanna be part of this, but if we don't have a choice, then I sure hope Yuu-chan will be alright."

* * *

"Stand up," commanded Representative Izumi Wakase of Class 1-D, after the bell had rung for homeroom.

Everyone rose from their seats.

"Bow."

They all bowed.

"Thank you. Please be seated. Now, for those of you who don't know yet, there is going to be an all-female sumo tournament starting on the 17th. On that day, and I'm just as..." She started trembling as she continued to speak. "uncomfortable about it... well... all of us girls are... are... gonna..."

She couldn't bring herself to continue talking. She breathed heavily through her mouth while leaning on the teacher's desk, facing down, as the rest of the girls looked at one another.

"I can't go on... Please take over..."

"I understand," said her teacher, Kenzo Tsunakake, before reclaiming his desk while Izumi returned to her seat. "As Wakase was just saying, we're going to have an all-girls' sumo tournament starting on the 17th, and all female students, staff, and faculty will be fattened up in preparation."

Everyone gave different kinds of responses, ranging between horrified, incensed, incredulous, curious about the magic in question, concerned about their livelihoods, nervous, and amused. A few students took it in stride, simply wondering what the experience would be like.

"But don't worry; you'll all be nice and skinny again once it's all done. While all of this takes place, our regular education will be put aside for the first week so that we can all train ourselves while the boys take care of managing this event. Since this is an opportunity to bring honor to our class, I would like you to all see this through unless you can't. Does anyone have questions? Imoto?"

"Does magic like that actually exist...?" asked one of the boys. Even though few people knew that divine magic did in fact exist, this teacher said it normally enough that it didn't exactly come off as a joke.

"Even I wondered about that, but from what I was told, there are people who can tap into the power of kami. Iwasaki?"

"This won't affect anyone's health, will it?" asked Minami.

"Don't worry, it won't. Aonuma?"

"Is there any way we can opt out of this?" asked one of the other girls.

"You'll have to speak to the headmaster about that. I don't think it is, except under special conditions. Minagawa?"

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" asked another girl.

"Hmmm... that never occurred to me to ask. I suppose I should consult one of the priests involved. Martin?"

"We're not gonna have to wear diapers, are we?" asked Patricia. Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, Izumi, and Kenzo all sweatdropped, looking at her incredulously, while everyone else laughed hysterically. The girl faced downward, blushing a deep red.

"No, no, of course not!" said Kenzo. "Anyone else?"

"Diapers?" Hiyori asked her. "Seriously?"

"That's what...people back in...America say...that sumo wrestlers wear," replied Patricia.

"Actually, they usually wear some kind of thong or loincloth," said Minami, before turning to Yutaka. "Yutaka, you should probably sit this out."

"Actually, I would like to participate in this with everybody else," said Yutaka.

"Are you sure? This doesn't sound like something your body would be able to handle. Plus you're much shorter than everyone else in this school. That's not gonna work in your favor in something like this."

"I know what you mean, but I don't like having to be coddled all the time."

"Very well, then. Just don't expect anyone to go easy on you because of your height. Okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

"Having had time to think about it, even though it will probably be embarrassing to be so overweight as we'll all be, this whole thing does sound like a lot of fun otherwise," said Miyuki, sitting with the twins and Konata during lunch.

"So, how did the act of a couple of fat guys pushing each other around ever become such a big deal?" asked Konata.

"From what I gather," said Miyuki, "the sport of sumo wrestling had many different purposes throughout this country's history, depending on the time period. One of these purposes was to predict the outcome of each agricultural season. During the Heian period, banquets known as sumai no sechie were held at the Imperial Court, between representatives of each province. However, during the Kamakura period, these events went out of vogue, and the sport was held only as tests of strength in combat between samurai, but then it became popular among the common people, and thus evolved into the sport as we know it today."

"Whoa!" said Konata. "Talk about serious business about fatties!"

"In truth, sumo wrestlers weren't always so overweight as they are today. Even the goddess of sumo, Nomi no Sukune, had a somewhat reasonable body type."

"That reminds me," said Kagami. "If being fat wasn't always such an important part of sumo, then why is it so important here?"

"That's a good question," said Miyuki. "I'll have to speak to someone in charge of this event to find out."

"Maybe because reality is unrealistic," said Konata. "Not like anyone today would want a sumo wrestler to be lean and skinny, would they?"

* * *

"So, starting on the 17th, me and Patty-chan probably won't be able to continue working here for about a month," said Konata that afternoon, after making her way to the cosplay cafe where she and Patricia worked.

"Patricia-san told me all about that. Thank you," said her manager.

* * *

"So, I heard all about it!" said Yui, after Konata had come home. "There's a sumo tournament coming up, and you two are gonna get super-fat. Is that right?"

"Everyone female at school," replied Konata.

"Yutaka, are you gonna be okay with that?"

"I will, don't worry," said Yutaka.

"I know most people don't find it attractive, but being fat could be moe in its own kind of way," said Soujiro.

"Dad, if you plan on seeing any of this up front, then you better not take pictures of anyone who's not fighting. Got it?" said Konata.

"I won't, I won't..."

* * *

_"Ryouou High School All-Girls Sumo Tournament! Starting February 19, live at 8 AM!"_

"You're kidding!" thought Kagami, while she and her family watched TV. "They actually intend to broadcast this?!"

"Well, yeah, that _would _make sense, since not everyone will get to see it where it's going on," said Inori.

* * *

At the end of the 12th's study hours, the students gathered outside the school for orientation. The teachers explained everything: the objective of the sport, the attire, the hairdo, rituals, and tasks that the boys would be responsible for. They also advised against breakfast on any day during the training period.

"What's the point of overeating at lunch if we're all gonna be fat anyway?" asked one girl.

"The purpose of the physical alteration is just a base model that will increase your muscle mass and fat tissue by a set ratio on base of what you've already got. Unfortunately, most priests and maidens for hire do not have much experience with this kind of magic, so you'll need to supplement as much as you can."

* * *

The following morning, girls all over Saitama, Tokyo, and Kanagawa Prefectures did everything within their morning routines, minus eating breakfast and fixing lunch. Some of their parents asked why, and they explained exactly the reason to them.

Outside the building stood many Shinto priests and priestesses, including none other than Tadao Hiiragi. All of them faced towards the building, waiting to chant a magical incantation.

Inside, all girls had waited in the hallways while the boys went in to move the desks against the walls and line the floors with tatami mats. Upon finishing these arrangements, the boys then reported to the auditorium, and the girls entered the classrooms to await their fate. The seconds seemed like forever while they settled in, the bell rang, and their teachers came in.

"Well, y'all ready?!" asked Nanako Kuroi from her desk.

Before she knew it, the world around her went black, and she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes and mouth shut as her transformation commenced. Her waist was the first section to expand, forward, sideways, and downward. Her hips, thighs, and butt expanded with her waist in order to allow her to maintain balance, and her legs had also grown shorter. Her bust, arms, hands, fingers, neck, and face had also fattened up with the rest of her body. Her physique maxed out with her combined waist and hips almost spherical, except for her back, which was still slightly curved but not nearly so much. Thankfully, all of her clothes had also grown with her, still perfectly intact.

The same was happening to everyone else comprising the female population of Ryouou High School, including her fellow teachers and even Fuyuki Amahara, the school nurse. Konata Izumi, Miyuki Takara, and Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi? Slim no more, although even their skirts had grown in length, so as to sufficiently cover their panties. Ayano Minegishi and Misao Kusakabe? Physically unrecognizable except by their hair, eyes, voices, and the latter's kittytooth. Yutaka Kobayakawa? Not so dainty anymore, despite not being any taller than before. Minami Iwasaki? Her mother and dog would be in for a very different sight of the same person when she came home. Same thing for Patricia, Hiyori, and Izumi.

While the world rematerialized, the transformations had caused them excruciating pain all over. They were also short of breathing as they struggled to stay upright with a lot more internal weight than they were used to carrying. This also meant hoisting their bellies up with their arms for as long as possible. Their hunger from having skipped breakfast did not help one bit. Even the normally hard-nosed Nanako Kuroi and Hikaru Sakuraba couldn't stand it.

Just then, a four-note jingle played, and Headmaster Machizuki spoke to the entire school.

_"At this time, all girls may sleep for one hour until further notice. All boys may now begin preparing lunch for the girls. All homerooms will be locked for the girls' protection against any inappropriate behavior. If anyone needs to use the restroom, there will be a key provided in order for you to re-enter your homeroom once you are finished. Thank you."_

The jingle reversed itself as the speaker was turned off.

While they all slept, many had found that they were no longer able to sleep on their front or side. This made for an odd sensation that only lessened the amount of rest they'd actually get.

Konata at some point realized that her swollen fingers would make the use of video game controllers or her keyboard more difficult to utilize. Placing her wrists and fingertips on her belly, she was about to simulate typing up a message, only to realize that her flesh wasn't flabby and droopy. It was actually very firm and slightly resilient.

_"Oh, that's right", _she mused. "_This isn't normal fat. Come to think of it, didn't they tell us that this kind of fat can't be worked off, ever?"_

Meanwhile in class 1-D, Minami placed her hands over her chest, and realized:

_"My boobs are bigger, alright..." _she thought. _"But this figure is terrible..."_

* * *

The one hour that they all had for rest allowed everyone's brains to re-orient themselves to their new figures, but otherwise made no noticeable difference. Getting back up would be a chore, as every inch of their bodies was still hurting. No one was ready to wake up when the speaker was turned on again.

_"At this time, everyone is to begin waking up. Each class is to report to the nurse's office, then the gymnasium locker room, and then outside the school building, upon being called. 3-A."_

The freshmen were all glad that they would be the last ones to be called up, but even those belonging to class 3-B made sure to relish what little time they had left to sleep. Especially Tsukasa, who was already a heavy sleeper whenever given the chance, and Konata, who was known to sleep in class due to both her lack of interest in the subject matter and her habit of playing online games late into the night.

_"3-B."_

That was it for sleep. Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, all their fellow students, and Nanako had to force themselves up off the floor. Reluctantly, they all got up, and headed out the door one by one to have their weight and measurements taken at the health office.

The sight of the once attractive school nurse Amahara having a really big waist and thighs was also something that they could not have prepared themselves for. Knowing what she'd look like now and the inevitability of seeing her that way was not the same thing as _actually_ seeing her like that.

"Why are _you _so fat?!" asked Konata upon entry, while everyone else was lined up against the wall waiting their turn.

"The spell that was used here was only meant to discriminate between gender," answered the nurse. "I still have a job to do here, and was even asked to participate in the tournament myself. Now, please get on the scale."

Getting on was slightly more complicated than it normally would have been. The girl's shape prevented her from simply stepping on. She had to do so backwards, and even that required that she lean on it by her heels instead of her whole feet. As the nurse would measure, this student, like most others she had already examined, weighed somewhere around 300 pounds. To her disappointment, her height had not increased along with her weight.

* * *

After paying their visits to the nurse's office and the locker room, everyone would emerge from the building, wearing only a six-inch thong and an equally thick strap covering the bust. The longer-haired girls each wore their hair in a chopstick-bound, geisha-style bun at the backs of their heads.

The track was not large enough for so many students to occupy at a time, so they were scheduled to walk clockwise around the building instead for several hours soon as everyone was out and at a designated spot. The teachers would walk counterclockwise at different intervals to make sure no one was slacking off, while Nurse Amahara would walk with them to determine who would need to rest up and when.

"This is so tiring..." whined Misao, panting as she walked alongside the equally out-of-breath Kagami and Ayano.

"I wish..." wheezed Kagami, "that I could... keep you going... but I feel... the same way... myself."

"And to think... that I'm on... the track team..."

"How long..." gasped Ayano, "does this... go on for...? It still... hurts..."

* * *

"I'm so tired and hungry..." whined Hiyori.

"When is it lunchtime...?" asked Patricia.

"Why do we need such big tummies...?" asked Yutaka.

"I'm so glad at least the boys aren't looking at us..." said Izumi.

* * *

"Don't... slack... off..." wheezed Nanako, to someone who looked ready to hit the wall.

_"Man..." _she thought, _"Keeping everyone motivated... is so hard... when you're under... the same stress... as they are..."_

* * *

"This... sucks..." said Konata.

* * *

The ordeal lasted a whole two hours, during which each girl was only allowed to rest when they really needed to. They were all extremely grateful when time was called up, and all rested against the building until their respective class was called.

"Miyuki-san," said Konata. "Why don't you go find us a table, and I'll ask Yuu-chan and her friends to meet with us after they wash off."

"Why, of course," said Miyuki.

"I'll go get Kagami for us," said Tsukasa.

* * *

Out on the lawn were rows of picnic tables that the school had rented, lined up longways. Said tables were spaced apart far enough that even the girls could pass in-between them.

Miyuki was the first to arrive at her respective table as she awaited her friends. Fitting her legs between the bench and the top was slightly cumbersome, and she also found her ample bottom leaning uncomfortably off the edge of the bench. The space between the bench and tabletop was also just wide enough that her belly wouldn't press against the top's edge.

It was only moments after she adjusted herself to the table that all her friends came. First came Tsukasa with Kagami, Misao, and Ayano; then came Konata with Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, and Patricia while the previous four fixed themselves in.

Eventually, all the other girls at Ryouou settled in, and the boys emerged from the building not long after. They had all formed small groups, each pushing a cart full of food, while unable not to gawk at the very people they were about to serve.

"Man, we must be some sight for all these guys," said Kagami, blushing. None of her friends were any less embarrassed. "So many rows of fat, naked girls..."

"Anyone who _likes _fat girls," added Misao, "will sure have something to feast _their_ eyes on while we feast away."

"You could say that again," said Ayano.

Served before the weary, starving, self-conscious girls were large bowls containing lettuce, mushrooms, and chicken. Four oysters lined the rims of the bowls, each placed 90 degrees apart from one another. Sliced greenbeans were made into "nests" at the top of each bowl, each containing a lobster. Accompanying all this were sashimi, fried chicken, rice, udon, and soda. The girls were also given pairs of chopsticks designed to fold via a pivot and rubberband, since they weren't yet used to handling unbound sticks with such pudgy fingers as they now had.

The girls' mouths watered at the savory sight and smell of what they were being served. They could hardly wait until this first batch was all on the table and they were given permission to start eating.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said, after the boys serving them had left.

The girls each moaned in delight and relief as they started feasting away. They wound up too busy satiating themselves once and for all to speak to each other, not bothering to let even a second pass by between ingesting one stickful and feeding themselves with the next. They took less than five minutes to devour their initial bowls of chankonabe, but were each served a second bowl of the stuff while feasting on the other stuff. The rice was tough, but really filled the girls' mouths with flavor upon being chewed.

Minami was the first to begin her second bowl of chankonabe, after chowing down on some chicken. Yutaka, sitting right next to her, felt the need to pace herself, and decided to talk for a bit.

"Ahhhhh!" she said. "Yummy in my tummy! How'd you like all this, Minami-chan?!"

"It's really quite scrumptious," replied her friend.

"'Yummy in my tummy'?" said Konata, about to begin her next chankonabe bowl. "Now that's moe!"

"I've never had a feast this epic before!" said Patricia.

"We should totally bring some of this stuff home!" said Misao.

"But it won't be quite so yummy when you re-heat it," replied Ayano. "We should eat as much as possible while it's still fresh."

"Guys, you hear Minegishi?!" Kagami asked everyone. "You all wanna win, right? So how about less talking and more eating!"

"Said someone who always concerns herself with _losing _weight!" snarked Konata. Her friend didn't know how to reply to that.

* * *

And so they continued, gorging themselves with bowl after bowl of chankonabe and all the side-dishes. Nurse Amahara came around roughly every half hour to check on everyone's health, before returning to her own table to pack herself up some more alongside Nanako and Hikaru.

More than an hour in, they gradually began to slow down, struggling to fill their mouths after each bite consumed, as they felt the food they consumed starting to press against their flesh from inside. Yutaka was the first to stop eating altogether as she began to feel dazed and breathed heavily.

"Is something the matter, Yutaka?" asked Minami.

"I need... to throw up now..." replied the smaller girl.

The two of them got up together, but didn't get very far, given how sluggish they were both feeling. The red-haired girl got down on her hands and knees, and started breathing nauseously.

"Suddenly, I'm glad we're _not_ wearing that much," said Kagami while hearing the runt vomit from where she was.

* * *

After they found themselves without any empty tables to serve, the boys had brought out all the tatami mats from the building, and also pitched up some long tents over the mats to keep the sun out of the girls' eyes when they'd sleep.

Once everything was set up, the girls all spent the rest of the schoolday sleeping in rows while the boys got their turn to eat their regular lunches and whatever the girls had left over. Yutaka and Minami would have cuddled if their bodies would allow it, but had to settle instead for holding hands while they slept on their backs the whole time.

Eventually, they'd wake up again, return to the locker room, shower off, and put their uniforms back on before returning home. They were given new shoes and some pairs of socks and underwear to fit them before leaving the premises.

As they passed through the main gate, Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata, and Miyuki braced themselves for the attention they would be drawing from others. As the rest of the students all went their separate ways back home, the four of them found themselves subject to more than a few stares and catcalls.

"It's gonna be a long walk back home," sighed Kagami.

"Look how skinny everyone around us is," said Konata. "Even girls from other high schools."

"And to think that they have such ideal figures that have just been taken away from us," said Miyuki.

"I know..." said Tsukasa. "And we can't even exercise all this off."

"Nope..." said Konata. "They told us it has to be ex**o**rcized off, and they're not gonna do that for a while. We're stuck."

"Well," said Kagami. "Looks like we might as well take the bus home and deal with this together. How about it?"

"Aye," said Tsukasa and Konata.

"Why, sure," said Miyuki.

* * *

**Author's note: **If anyone reading this knows enough about Tamaki and Miku from the manga, please send me a PM, okay? I'd like to utilize them in future chapters, and could use tips on what I could do with them.


End file.
